


Different Color {Gangsta Drabbles and Oneshots}

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of short stories for the different people in Gangsta. They are all Reader/Character and such like that. Some can be short and some are longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Worick Arcangelo {Secrets}

"Your cover up isn't very good. I'm positive people will get suspicious sooner or later." You said, fixing your hair in the morning. You had accidentally spent the night, which you never liked making a habit of. You ran your fingers through your hair, wondering if you should put it up or not. 

 

"We use this guise all the time and nobody's ever figured it out." Worick said. You had your back turned to him. Modesty wasn't a thing that was really practiced at his place, but you had certain standards. 

 

"So, are you comparing me to the last women you managed to seduce into being in a relationship with you?" You grumbled. 

 

"No, no! Not at all! You're different than all those other girls." Worick said quickly, knowing it was best not to upset girls with this sort of stuff. 

 

"Of course I am, Worick. Every single girl is different from the last or the next. I don't think any are truly the same." You told him, still having your back turned as he changed clothes. 

 

"You know, (Y/n), you've seen me naked before so I don't see why you always turn around." Worick commented as he sat on the edge of the bed in his underwear to put pants on.

 

"I know. I believe people should have some form of modesty, though. And I'm aware you and Nic apparently don't believe in that." You said, turning around. 

 

"If you're still upset about that one time, I'm positive he forgot already." Worick shrugged. 

 

"It wasn't one time! First, the least you could do is tell me if someone else is changing in your room so I don't walk in on them. Second, the least he could do is knock before he enters this room." You said, trying to make a point. 

 

"Ok. I see your point. We'll fix it, ok, love?" Worick smiled. It was that smile that meant he wasn't actually going to do anything. 

 

"Thank you. I have to get ready for work. Turn around." You said, making a motion. 

 

"You make this sound like it was a one night stand." Worick said teasingly. 

 

"Well, people shouldn't get suspicious since they think I'm dating Nicolas anyway." You told him, grabbing your uniform and work clothes. 

 

"I'm sure he didn't mean to say it so loud." Worick said, pulling on a pair of pants. He didn't bother turning around and you knew he wouldn't. 

 

"He smirked at me. He totally did it on purpose. Now they laugh at me at work. And the guys that are tight with Corsica make fun of me." You pouted. You worked down at the police station. You were the coroner's assistant and did a lot of the actual work when he wasn't there or busy. When Worick had visited you at work with Nick you were giving a report to Chad, so you were in front of lots of people. Chad asked what they were doing there and Nic practically announced that you were his. 

 

"Are you embarrassed that they think you're dating a tag?" Worick asked, looking up as you tucked your shirt in to your skirt. 

 

"I wouldn't be if I was actually dating one. If I was, I'd shove it down their throats and be high and proud." You smiled. "But that's not the case." 

 

"Love, you know the situation and I would never want you to get hurt because someone wants to hurt me. And I need my job." Worick walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist. He rested his head on your shoulder. 

 

"I know, I know. I just need time to rant sometimes. I usually do it when Nic is working out. He can't hear me and all I need is someone there." You shrugged. "I love my secret boyfriend anyway." You smiled over at Worick. 

 

"Secret Boyfriend. . . Sounds fun. I like it." Worick smiled. He turned your head around to get a kiss full on the lips. It was nice and sweet. . . Until you felt his hands groping your chest under your shirt. The sneaky devil had pulled it up in the middle of the kiss. 

 

"Hands off." You said against his lips. Your hands pinched his sides and he let go. 

 

"So mean, (Y/n). Your secret boyfriend is trying to love you." Worick whined. 

 

"That's nice, but I'm late for work. And my boss is always on my tail about punctuality." You said, re-tucking in your shirt. 

 

"Is this the boss that's always late?" Worick asked. 

 

"Yes. That's why he's so serious about it." You told him. "I gotta go. I'll maybe see you after work. If not, then tomorrow. Ok?" You always had to check because of the crazy jobs Worick was constantly doing. 

 

"Ok. I'll look forward to seeing you." Worick smiled, watching you leave, a bounce to your walk.

 

-

You sat at your desk, looking over pictures of mutilated bodies. You rubbed the bridge of your nose, feeling tired. You already went out for field work to check out the bodies. The cuts were clean and the victims were three gang lords from a different district. You yawned, feeling bored. There were few people capable of this. You looked up when there was a tapping on your deal. Nicolas stood there, looking just as bored as you felt. 

 

"What? Are you on an errand?" You asked. You weren't really fluent in sign language, but you picked up a few things. Nicolas looked down at you and nodded. He dug around in his jacket and pulled out a very small square box and handed it to you. You opened it and saw a few pieces of chocolate. It made you smile. 

 

"Thanks. It's nice. Umm..." You tried to sign something. Nic shook his head and signed out Worrick's name. You squinted and signed 'slower'. Nic groaned before doing it very slow, almost enunciating each and every letter. You suddenly understand and smiled. 

 

"Ok. Is he going to make you kiss me for show or is that going too far?" You asked jokingly. Nic shook his head, sticking his tongue out. 

 

"Love you, too, honey." You said jokingly, which he knew. He waved his hand and turned to leave. You smiled and took a bite of chocolate. Some of your co-workers stared and you stuck your tongue out. 

 

Work was hard and you ended up doing overtime. You looked at the clock, seeing the clock read 10 p.m. You groaned, yawning and got up from your desk, clocking out. There was only one more person in the office when you left. You whistled as you left, cursing about how dark it was now. You put your keys in your pocket and started the walk to your apartment. You stopped, seeing a short cut down an alley. You started having an internal argument. Pro: Go down the alley and you get to your apartment quicker. Con: Typical horror story outcome. Pro: Don't get mugged in the alley. Con: It'll take an extra half hour or forty five minutes to walk. You kept scratching your head and then decided that you'd take your chances walking the longer route. No way you'd let yourself get into some terrible situation. You actually listened to your mom when she told you nothing good came from alleys at night. 

 

You started going on your regular route, keeping your eyes open for anything suspicious happening. You didn't hear or see anything, so you just thought it was fine. You moved to turn the corner up ahead when an arm grabbed you and pulled you into a side street. You shrieked, knowing to pull attention to what was happening. A hand clasped over your mouth and your back was thrown against a wall. 

 

"Don't scream, missy." You heard a deep voice against your ear. He was pressing against you in a way that made it impossible for you to fight back. 

 

"You're the coroners gal, aren't you? You have some interesting documents that mean bad stuff for me and ma boys. And we're going to take it from you." The man said. You felt yourself practically shaking, trying to remember the things safety people taught you about when someone attacks at night. You were having issues remembering right now. Your breath stopped when you felt a knife by your throat. 

 

"You're gonna end up like the rest of those pictures." He said, pressing the knife until it drew a sliver of blood. Your body froze and you felt your eyes water. You closed your eyes, just wanting it to be quick. Your eyes shot open when you heard a gun shot and all the pressure was released from your body. The man fell to the ground with a hard thud. You were speechless and you put a hand up to your throat to feel the cut. It wasn't deep, but it stung and had broken the skin.

 

"(Y/n)... Are you ok? This guy would attack people at night. I'm sorry you got caught up in it. I didn't think you'd stay so late." Worick said, breaking the unbearable silence. You nudged the body with your foot, trying to walk around it. You felt light headed and your vision was a tad bit blurry. "(Y/n)... Are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?" Worick asked again. You ran a hand through your hair, taking a few steps forward. You gulped, feeling your throat sting. 

 

"You're bleeding. I'm going to take you home. It's not safe back here. Come over here." Worick gestured. You took a few more steps before falling forward. Worick caught you easily, picking you up. You were dizzy and closed your eyes. 

 

"I'm alive... Ok... Oh god..." You mumbled. Worick pulled you closer, walking down the back streets. No one would be looking at them. You passed out on the way from shock. You didn't remember much after you felt yourself being picked up. 

-

You woke up in your own apartment. Your own bed. You put a hand to your throat, feeling a bandage over it. You remembered the events from last night and sat up. 

 

"Rough night." You heard someone say. You turned and saw Worick in your bed. You rubbed your eyes, tired. You were getting flashes of what happened. 

 

"Yeah. You shot him. He was bad, right?" You asked. 

 

"Yeah. Real bad." Worick said, watching you carefully. 

 

"You should've had Nico take me home. What if someone saw you. It'd be bad for business." You said, becoming more awake now. 

 

"Aw, do you love Nic more than me?" Worick asked, faking jealousy. 

 

"I don't know. He did bring me chocolates at work." You smiled teasingly. 

 

"Those were from me!!" Worick whined. You smiled, leaning back on the bed. 

 

"Did you change me out of my clothes last night?" You asked, looking down at yourself. You just wore underwear and a button-up shirt. 

 

"Yes. The shirts mine. It would've been uncomfortable in that skirt, anyway. That skirts really tight. Is that appropriate at work?" Worick asked. 

 

"Are you jealous? You have no right." You laughed. 

 

"And why's that?" Worick asked. 

 

"Because my secret boyfriend is a whore for his job. Literally." You teased him. 

 

"Ouch. Why'd you have to make it personal?" He smiled, leaning forward to kiss you. His lips met yours and the kiss was sweet and tender. Oh, how wonderful secrets were.


	2. 2. Nicolas Brown {Watching}

You looked up, feeling eyes on your back again. You shivered, looking up. There it was again. The same guy was always staring at you from an apartment on your way to work. He looked like he was reading, but you could feel his eyes burning a hole into your back. Once your eyes met, he turned away as if he was ignoring you. It was almost a predatory look and you felt like the pray. You continued on your walk to work, trying to ignore the feeling of someone staring at your back. 

 

"Good morning." You smiled at the elderly lady who owned a shop down the block from where you worked. She just scoffed as usual. 

 

"Why are you in such a good mood?" The old lady narrowed her eyes. 

 

"I'm not... It's cold and I'm pretty sure the scary guy down the street is stalking me." You huffed, turning away and started to go back to walking. 

 

"Do you mean Nicolas?" The lady asked, sounding interested now. You shrugged. 

 

"Not sure. It's some guy with dark hair and a face like this." You tried to mimic the scowl that was usually on his face. 

 

"That's definitely Nicolas. He's bad news." The lady huffed before going back to reading her newspaper. You gulped before returning on your walk. Your job was basically a collective of odd tasks your boss sent you out to do. It was shady sometimes, but you didn't really care. Money was what you enjoyed about it. 

 

"Let's see here. Give down payment to handymen." You read on the list of things to do. You had an envelope that was marked with the name. You followed the directions to the address and shivered when you recognized the neighborhood. 

 

"He never hired a handyman. The shop doesn't need repairs. Please don't be... Oh dear." You mumbled, finding the building. You groaned, but happy you didn't see the guy in the window. You walked up a set of stairs, leading you to an apartment door. You took a breath before knocking. You felt nervous. Well, you were always nervous when making mysterious deliveries. You heard yelling and whining from the inside before the door opened. You were surprised, seeing a tall man with longer hair and an eye patch. 

 

"Hello, Miss~ How can I help you? I didn't think I had any clients today." The man said, a bit puzzled. 

 

"Clients? Oh, no. My boss... He sent me to return final payments on a job." You said, showing the envelope. 

 

"Oh? Come in. You can have a seat." The man said, turning to go back into the apartment. 

 

"No, I really need to- Fine." You sighed, never being the aggressive type. You followed him in, trying to not be so nervous.

 

"So, what's your boss's name? We have many clients and I don't remember ever seeing you before." He said.

 

"I'm just an assistant. He would've filed the job under Corsica. That's his boss. If not, his name is Russel." You said, taking a seat on the couch. 

 

"Corsica? Corsica would've allowed it. They're anti-twilight and we use one." The man said. 

 

"Oh. I didn't know that. Corsica is like my boss's boss. Then he would've filed the job under Russel." You told him. 

 

"I remember Russel. Older man who's balding, correct?"

 

"That's him. This is the rest of the job funds, then, sir." You said, handing over the envelope. 

 

"Thank you~ My name's Worick, by the way." He smiled, taking out the money to count.

 

"That's a nice name. Do you have a roommate or something?" You asked suddenly. Worick was a bit taken aback. 

 

"Yes, but he's downstairs. And that's a strange question to ask." Worick said warily, wondering what you were getting at.

 

"Sorry. I've seen him in the window, so I thought he lived alone here." You told him. "I didn't mean to sound rude at all. I just asked because he's kinda scary." You shivered. 

 

"Nico isn't that scary. Only when he tries." Worick smiled. At that mention, the door creaked open. You turned your head and saw the man in question coming in. "Oh, Nic! We were just talking about you." Worick said. Nic looked between Worick and you. His eyes stared at you for what felt like a long time before turning away. He made some hand movements to say 'I've seen her before.'

 

"Oh, where?" Worick asked. Nic pointed to the window. "She's the one who you stare at from the window? No wonder she thinks you're scary. She just came on a delivery for her boss. He works with Corsica." He informed his friend. You felt him stare at you again before scoffing and walking out of the room. 

 

"Sorry. Nic isn't normally rude to guests." Worick said, even though that wasn't totally true. 

 

"It's fine. I get that a lot from twilights when they hear I branch from Corsica in a way. The fact I'm scared of them doesn't really help." You said. 

 

"They're not scary. Do you not like twilights?" Worick asked. 

 

"That'd be totally ironic." You said, pulling out a set of tags from your under your shirt. "I'm a low rank, so it's not like I can do much. Corsica doesn't know." You said quietly. 

 

"How interesting." Worick smiled. 

 

"If you tell him, I will... I probably can't kill you, but I can try." You tried to seem threatening. Worick just laughed. 

 

"Your secret is safe with me, Madam." He smiled. 

 

"Thanks, well, I have to go do errands." You got up to go leave. 

 

"Wait! I never caught your.... Name." Worick muttered, seeing as he didn't have a chance to talk more. 

 

Time went on and you still felt that stare when you walked by the apartment. It was a tad bit different this time, though. You were walking back from work one day with a box of papers you had to go through. You requested to work at home and your boss was completely fine with that. It was windy and you stumbled as you walked, eventually tripping and dropping the box. The lid fell off and some pieces of paper flew around the road. You hit your head on the ground, rubbing the growing bump on your head. You tried to grab the scattered papers, grabbing the ones in your reach. 

 

"Dammit..." You muttered, trying to grab another but it flew away. A hand reached down and grabbed the paper, putting it on a small stack they had collected. You looked up and saw Nicolas standing there. He kneeled down and handed the papers back to you. 

 

"Oh, thank you." You said timidly, trying not to make eye contact. Something made a small metallic clang and you looked up to see him holding your tag. The tag dangled and you could see the engraved 'D/0'. He put the papers in the box and carefully handed the necklace to you. 

 

"Thank you. It would've been bad if I lost that. Kinda important." You said, wrapping it around your neck again. Nic was staring at the tag, making you feel uncomfortable. He made rapid hand movements again, trying to communicate. You blushed, looking at him now. 

 

"Sign language? I don't understand." You told him. "Can you read lips?" You asked, really hoping he could. Nic nodded. He took a breath and glanced around the area a bit. 

 

"N... NiCe. YoU lOoK... NiCe." Nicolas said. It took you a minute to understand, listening to how cracked his voice was.

 

"I look nice?" You asked, hoping you heard him right. Nic nodded, scratching the back of his head and looking embarrassed. 

 

"V... VeRy. I... LiKe YoU." Nicolas said. You were a bit confused. 

 

"You want to go on a date or something?" You asked him, sitting up better and closing the lid on the box. Nicolas nodded again. 

 

"Well, how about this? We can go on a date and you can teach me some signing stuff, so it'll be easier." You suggested, touching his hand. Nic looked like he was contemplating and nodded quickly. He pointed to the building. 

 

"Meet you here?" Nic nodded. You smiled, feeling a little better. 

 

"Yes. That seems like a plan. I'll see you later. Nicolas, right?" You said as he stood up. He offered his hand and got you up with minute effort. He nodded. 

 

"I'm (Y/n)." You smiled. He nodded before leaving quickly back inside. You watched him go and smiled as you walked home with paperwork, being excited about your date.


	3. 3. Doug {Dancing Partner}

"This is not as fun as you said it'd be." Doug said, looking around the club. He had tagged along with Galahad to an underground club to see how fun it'd be. And he didn't feel like it was that fun. 

 

"It'd be more interesting if you actually got up and socialized. You're 20. Live a little." Galahad said, downing his drink easily. Doug glanced at him from his chair, deciding that'd be smart. Galahad smiled at a few girls who giggled. 

 

"They carded me before I was even in. Everyone thinks I'm like 16." Doug complained. 

 

"Well, you're acting like it. Look over there." Galahad pointed. Doug looked over, seeing the dance floor. There was a girl trying to do some moves, but a guy kept coming up and trying to grab her butt. 

 

"So?" Doug shrugged. 

 

"Go over there. Dance or something." Galahad suggested. Doug groaned, getting up. He placed his jacket on the table and walked over. 

 

"We can go back to my place. You know." The guy seemed to be trying too hard. Doug was about to say something, but you were quick. You pulled Doug over by the arm and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

 

"I have a boyfriend. You can go to your place and play with yourself." You said, resting your head on Doug's shoulder. The other guy looked butt-hurt. 

 

"What? You're dating a teenager?" The guy said. 

 

"No. He's older than that. And it doesn't matter. You can leave me alone." You said. 

 

"Piss off, dude. She made it clear." Doug said, trying to make himself look more threatening. The guy grumbled before walking off. You sighed. 

 

"Thanks. Some guys are such dicks here." You said, letting your hold fall. Doug actually liked your body pressed up against his. 

 

"No problem. He was being an ass anyway. You should've just knocked his teeth out." Doug said. It was hard to hear over the music a bit. 

 

"I like your thinking. Hey, wanna dance with me?" You asked, seeing as you were still in the club. 

 

"Dancing would be fun." Doug nodded. He had no clue what he was getting into. You were an energetic dancer to say the least. Flexible, fast, coordinated and there was a heat that radiated off your body. It started with some break dancing that you seemed to know and then it got to a type of belly dancing and stuff like that. Doug tried to keep up and did pretty well for a while. You laughed when you saw how lost he was and pulled him closer to give some guidance.

 

"Have a name?" You asked when there was a quieter part of the song. 

 

"Doug. Do you?" He asked, hands on your moving hips. You smiled, looking at him. You were taller by a few inches. 

 

"Yeah. Wouldn't you like to know." You said teasingly, pulling away a bit. "You know, it's late. I'll probably get out of here soon." You told him, stretching your arms out. You disappeared in the crowd and Doug did his best to follow. It was easier to hear off the dancing floor. 

 

"Hey! Come back!" Doug said, watching as your hips swayed as you walked. You glanced over your shoulder as he chased after you. 

 

"Will I at least see you here again?" Doug asked. 

 

"Every Friday." You responded. Doug looked around. He saw the people dancing. Bright lights. Galahad still sitting at a table. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you in for a kiss. It took you by surprise how passionate this guy kissed. You had been with guys before, but this was the best kiss you could've gotten. You felt his hands on your face and your bodies pressed together. He pulled away after a good minute. 

 

"Every Friday?" Doug asked. 

 

"Definitely every Friday." You said, pushing away with a smile. "Next week I'll tell you my name." Doug stood as you left the club, letting everything sink in. He turned and saw Galahad clapping because he apparently saw everything.


	4. 4. Galahad Woehor {Work}

You grumbled to yourself, trying to ignore all the women that were everywhere. This was probably the worst date you had been on with Galahad. And you had been on some pretty bad dates. Once he brought you on a mercenary mission and had you stand guard while he beat the crap out of someone. Another time he brought you to a mafia meeting and you had to wait in the lobby. But this was the worst. You sat in the middle of the strip club, the whore house, while Galahad was talking to Marco and Loretta. This was uncomfortable. A few of the girls actually came up to you, thinking you were into that kind of stuff, but one actually sat down to talk.

 

"So, you're Galahad's girlfriend? No wonder he's been hands off for the past month. You're so pretty." The girl smiled, holding your face in her hands. You gulped awkwardly. "You could totally work here if you asked Loretta. You have a nice face." The girl said.

 

"That's nice. I think I'm going to stay in my profession, though. I don't have the stuff to do what you do." You said.

 

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

 

"Yeah. You guys... Uh... Prostitutes... Have so much confidence and skill and in admire how much effort you put into it." You said, looking around. There were lots of girls grinding on men that had come in. 

 

"Well thank you. I don't get many compliments from women. Or positive remarks." She said, smiling sadly. 

 

"It's a trade and you're a professional of that trade. No shame. I try not to let it bother me that my boyfriend basically works at a brothel." You said, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

 

"Oh, you don't have any worries. He seems to only have eyes for you right now." The woman said. As she said that, Galahad walked out of a back room with Loretta and Marco. You sighed, happy that you might get a chance to escape the whore house. 

 

"Sorry about that, (Y/n). We just had a few things to talk to about the family. You weren't waiting long, right?" Galahad asked.

 

"Not at all. I just got to talk to a bunch of hookers. No offense." You said to the girl you were sitting with. She shook her head. 

 

"No offense taken. By Galahad~ Your girlfriend is sweet." The woman said as she got up to leave. You sighed, leaning back in your chair. 

 

"When you said we were going on a date I didn't really picture spending it at a brothel, without you." You told him, rubbing the bridge of your nose. 

 

"This is my work. When we first met you said you were ok with this." Galahad took a seat across from you at the table. 

 

"I'm totally fine that you work for the Christianio's. I'm fine with that meaning you work at a brothel. I'm not ok with having to be at the brothel. Do you know how many guys came up to me to ask if I worked here." You said. "One actually grabbed my boob. Only I get to grab my boob!" You grumbled angrily.

 

"Hey, I thought I had boob privileges, too." Galahad said. You felt the corner of your eye twitch. 

 

"Well, apparently you gave your work place boob privileges, too. So I'm cutting you off." You said. "No more touching my boobs while we're making out." Galahad looked distraught by that news.

 

"What? You can't just ban me from doing that!" He said, getting upset about it.

 

"Oh yes I can. You're banned. Can't touch them anymore." You shrugged. 

 

"That's unfair. Why are you even doing that?" Galahad asked, exasperated. 

 

"Because you took me to a brothel and men actually groped me. Do I look like a prostitute to you?" You asked. Galahad had to be careful because it was like treading on ice now. He looked at how you were dressed. 

 

"A very classy one." He said. You deadpanned, staring at him long and hard.

 

"I am going home. This date was worse than you took me with to get rid of that one guy." You said. 

 

"Oh, it is not! At least this time your clothes didn't get ruined." Galahad pointed out. 

 

"Oh, thank god my clothes didn't get ruined. That would just make them equal." You said sarcastically. 

 

"Seriously? Is this really the worst date you've been on?" Galahad asked. You took a deep breath. 

 

"Not the worst, but definitely not the best." You said. Right after, a girl took her top off to dance for a few guys. You rolled your eyes. "Can we please just go home." Galahad sighed, seeing that you were rather uncomfortable about being here. 

 

"Hello there~ Galahad, is this your girlfriend people are talking about?" A woman came up behind you and cupped your breasts in her hands. Your face turned bright red from anger and embarrassment. "She's so cute, Gal~! Did you bring her to try out a three way?" The girl asked. You stared at him really hard, glaring. 

 

"Claire, let go of my girlfriend. I was just taking her home." Galahad said. The girl looked apologetic as she stepped away.

 

"Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she bounced off to another guy. 

 

"Banned. Officially banned." You pointed at him. "You better work hard if you ever want to touch these again." You got up off your seat and made your way to the door. Galahad motioned to Loretta that he had to go and went after you. 

 

"(Y/n), I can make it up to you, I promise." Galahad said. 

 

"Really, how?" You asked. 

 

"We could take one of the rooms." Galahad meant it as a joke, but saw that you were very much not amused. 

 

"I want to go home and I'm going to leave right now. This was an awful date. "You know, it wasn't even a date." You said, hitting your forehead. 

 

"So does that mean I can make it up to you?" Galahad said. 

 

"You can try." You said before walking faster to home. It wasn't the best exit, considering you and Galahad lived together. Galahad knew he was going to have to work at this. 

\---------

You woke up alone in the bed. The thought of him not coming home made you upset again. You hoped dearly that he was just sleeping on the couch. You got up and right as your feet touched the floor someone yelled at you.

 

"Get back into bed right now!" Galahad yelled. You were startled and practically jumped. 

 

"What the hell?!" You yelled back. You sat back down in bed and waited angrily. After a few minutes, Galahad walked in with two plates. They had toast, eggs and bacon on it. 

 

"An 'I'm sorry' breakfast?" You asked. Toast, eggs and bacon was the signature apology breakfast that you or him would make after a fight. 

 

"I'm sorry for abandoning you at a brothel and that you got your boobs grabbed by people who aren't me." Galahad sat down, holding the plates. You took one and took a bite of toast. 

 

"Forgiven." You nodded, seeing that he hadn't burnt the toast this time. "Just bring me somewhere a bit more decent for a date next time." You said. 

 

"I will. Work is just important to me and I don't mean for it to be at a brothel." He spoke. 

 

"That's not what bothers me. It's that your work and our personal life keeps getting mixed up so much. And I know that'll never change, but I'd like it if you tried to keep it separate." You told him.

 

"I'll try." He said, leaning in to give you a kiss on the lips. "Am I still banned?" He asked.

 

"Still banned."


	5. 5. Delico {Paper Thin}

With one last ragged scream you fell back on the bed, panting heavily. You wiped the sweat from your brow and ran a hand through your mussed up hair. You sat up bit, using your elbows for support. "For a rank D, you have the stamina of an A at least." You said, looking over at Delico. He moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked over at you.

 

"Really? That's a compliment." Delico said, sitting up from his spot. You were still laying down and decided to cross your legs. You were still out of breath, trying to pull yourself up. Delico leaned up and pulled you up by your arms. You were sitting on his lap now, considering how you were riding him just a few minutes prior. You wrapped your arms around his neck for a kiss. Delico's arms were tightly wrapped around your waist as he kissed you.

 

"Love you~" You sang, pulling back a bit. "Man, you work all day and it's almost like we only see each other at night." You complained.

 

"You know, I have the day off. We can spend the day together if you want." Delico offered. 

 

"I don't have anything to do. It sounds fun." You smiled, giving him another kiss. 

 

"Delico! Monroe wants us to do an execution today. They found a guy last-" Yang burst into the room without warning. Your eyes widened once you saw the other guy. 

 

"Yang! Get out! You weren't supposed to be back until this afternoon!" Delico shouted. 

 

"Delico, I was here all night. And these walls are paper thin." Yang stared at his partner. 

 

"Oh, god... I can't believe this..." You muttered, putting your hands over your breasts. "You heard everything?" You asked, feeling embarrassed now. 

 

"Definitely. Sounded like some good stuff, but Delico, c'mon. We have to go shoot someone." Yang said impatiently. 

 

"You never told me your partner lives with you." You looked back at Delico. He looked awkward now. 

 

"Well, he never told me he had a girlfriend. I just assumed you were a different girl every night and that he had mad game. But I guess both those were wrong." Yang smirked.

 

"Hey!" Both you and Delico yelled. You punched his shoulder and moved from his lap. At that moment, Delico fully realized that his friend could see you totally naked. 

 

"Yang, get out! I don't want you to see my girlfriend naked!" Delico exclaimed, trying to cover you with his jacket. 

 

"Oh and here I thought you'd have the decency to offer a three way." Yang teased before leaving the room. Delico groaned and put his hands on his face. You threw the jacket and stood up on your own. Your balance wasn't too good, though.

 

"I can't believe you didn't tell your roommate I was your girlfriend. Or that I didn't know you had a roommate." You said, crossing your arms over your chest. 

 

"Like you said, we only see each other at night." Delico tried. You rolled your eyes. 

 

"Maybe we should start doing stuff other than just having sex." You muttered. 

 

"You started it..." Delico muttered softly. 

 

"What was that?" You asked. You normally scared him when you just stood there completely naked. 

 

"It's true." He scratched the back of his neck. You both knew it was true. Right when you walked in the door your hands were all over him. 

 

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm not great at it either." You muttered, turning your head to the side. "Sorry, but I can't help it sometimes. You're so beautiful." You said, smiling. Delico couldn't help but to smile when you said that. Whenever you complimented Delico, he felt like he was being praised. Whenever he got praise from Monroe it was for being a shield or for protecting him. But when you gave him compliments, he felt love. And he liked your love.

 

"I am?" Delico asked, still not used to the kindness in your words. 

 

"Yes. You are beautiful and handsome. You are smart and funny when you want to be. You're courageous and brave and loyal. That's what I love about you." You said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Do you really love me? I know you say it, but do you mean it?" Delico asked. You smiled. When you first said the 'L' word to him, he walked away from being flustered. It was a touchy topic.

 

"Delico, I love you. And I mean it." You kissed his cheek and then his lips. 

 

"Good. I... I love you, too. Like... A lot." Delico said. You laughed. 

 

"I know." You gave him another kiss. 

 

"Wanna know what would be fun?" Delico started. 

 

"What?"

 

"Staying in bed all day." He told you. You smiled and moved over to Delico, kissing his neck. He flipped you over onto your back and you laughed. 

 

"I can still hear you guys!" You heard Yang yell from another room. 

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be..." Delico grumbled. 

 

"Nope!" Yang yelled back. 

 

"Dammit..." Delico cursed.


	6. 6. Cody Balfour {Interrogation}

You tapped your foot against the leg of your chair in frustration. The boy in front of you was rather flustered and couldn't seem to keep any eye contact with you. An angry customer went around and started shooting up the strip club that you worked in. There was a bandage on your arm and a few stitches on your face.

 

"Man, I really hope this doesn't scar. That wouldn't be good for business. I'd just be stuck on the pole or in the cage 25/7." You complained. The boy gulped. He was actually a year older than you, but he just seemed so squeamish that you guessed he was younger. His name was Cody and he was currently interrogating you right now.

 

"I... I doubt it. A-anyways... Did you get a good look at the shooter?" Cody asked. We have some suspects, but..." Cody started. 

 

"Can I see the folder with the suspects?" You leaned forward. "The pictures might refresh my memory if it's him." Cody's face was a bright red. All you wore up top was a choker and two star stickers on your nipples. You wore the fishnet tights with shorts and heels.

 

"H-Here!" Cody quickly handed it over to you. You smiled and looked through the pictures and files. There were only ten of them.

 

"None of these look like the guy. He was shorter, stalky and had grays in his hair. Blonde. He also had a scar under his left eye." You outlined what it had looked out. 

 

"Ah. I see." Cody took out a pad of paper and started writing things down. 

 

"I could draw a rough sketch for you if you would like." You suggested. 

 

"That'd be very helpful. Please do your best." Cody said, handing you the pad of paper. You started to do a quick sketch of what the guy looked like. Strong jaw line, the scar, small eyes and rough blonde hair. He had a thick neck. 

 

"Here. I hope this helps at all." You said, handing the paper back. Cody blushed, seeing your chest pressed together like that. It was an uncomfortable situation. You were a very attractive female wearing very little clothing.

 

"Th-that's very good! This'll help us out a lot." Cody smiled. You uncrossed and recrossed your legs. 

 

"I'm happy it can help. Anything for such a cute cop." You winked at him. Cody blushed at that.

 

"Well, uh, thank you. I think you're very..." Cody awkwardly cough. "-Pretty." He told you. 

 

"Gotta be for the job. Men usually like pretty faces on the girls stripping for their pleasure." You said. "Although, it's a bit nicer coming from you." Cody looked away for a moment, still blushing. 

 

"Hey... If you ever feel like it..." You took his hand. "You're cute and I'd like to go out to coffee or dinner with you." You wrote down your number. Cody was still blushing. 

 

"That's... I don't know if I'm all..." Cody took a breath. "I'd actually... Like that. Just not here, ok?" He said. 

 

"Gods no. I never go on dates at my work. That's just weird." You laughed. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Cody. I hope to get a call from you." You stood up, walking over to a group of your co-workers and manager. Cody looked down at his hand, where your number was. He couldn't help the goofy grin on his face.


	7. 7. Worick Arcangelo {Dress}

You slapped Worick's hand away for the second time as you two made out on the couch. "No... I don't want to spend the night again. Then it'll be the fourth time and I'll lose the bet I set up with Nic." You said, pulling away for a moment.

 

"You're refusing me to win a bet with my friend?" Worick asked. 

 

"It's 20 dollars..." You sighed. 

 

"Are you serious? 20? You're afraid of losing 20 dollars for having sex with me? Other women pay so much more to have sex with me." Worick said.

 

"Thought we made a deal not to talk about other women." You grumbled. 

 

"I know, but you made me a little jealous." Worick pouted childishly. His hand tried to move up your dress again and you slapped it. This whole bet you made with Nic happened a month ago. After you had spent the night a second time that week, he made a comment. You didn't know any sign language and he didn't want to talk, so he'd just write on a piece of paper. 

 

'I think Worick has a kink for you in dresses.' He wrote to you. 

 

"Really? I doubt that. He's around women in dresses all the time. You're probably reading into it too much." You had told him. 

 

'Every time you wore a dress over here this week, you spend the night.' Nic told you.

 

"That's just a coincidence." You had rolled your eyes. Later, though, you tested it out and realized Worick seemed to be more touchy whenever you wore a dress. So Nic and you made a bet that if you and Worick ended up having sex four times when you're in a dress, then Nic wins. And the prize is 20 dollars.

 

"Worick, I have a question." You said, trying to look him in the eye. 

 

"Yes, Darling?" Worick asked, tapping his fingers on your legs that were across his lap. 

 

"Do you get turned on by seeing me in a dress?" You asked seriously. It was summer and hot, so you wore dresses every now and then. And today you had worn a thin sleeveless one with small red and purple stripes on it, going down mid-thigh. Worick saw you being serious and chuckled. 

 

"You look really nice in a dress." He said, leaning back a bit. You smiled a little, hearing his confession. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again.

 

"Nic is sleeping downstairs, right?" You asked in between kissed. 

 

"Yes. And he can't hear for shit." Worick smirked, pulling you closer to him. 

 

"I want you to rip this dress off me." You told him, fingers playing with several strands of his hair. Worick loved your enthusiasm now and did just that. 

 

~~~~~

 

In the morning, Nicolas was leaning against the wall, reading a book. You walked by to look for food for breakfast. He opened his hand as if he was waiting for you to give him something. 

 

Sighing, you took out the 20 dollars and put it in his palm. He put the bills in his shirt pocket and you could see the smirk on his face.


	8. 8. Nicolas Brown {Favor}

Entering without knocking was just a thing you did naturally. You weren't rude, you just liked going anywhere you pleased. And about now you were going to cash one of the many 'favors' that Nicolas owed you. You always got them from stand up dates, dates that turned into a job and when he dropped cats off at your work. You worked at the city animal shelter and always took pets home that were going to be euthanized, so you acquired many animals in your time. 

 

"Yo, Nic! About time I take advantage of your IOU's." You announced your presence as you walked into the apartment. A girl was sitting at the desk and looked very surprised. 

 

"Who are you?" The two of you asked at just about the same time. 

 

"I'm Alex. I'm staying here for now and work as Benriya's secretary." Alex said, a bit intimidated by your flamboyant entrance. 

 

"Oh! You're Worick's new girl. Nice to meet you." You smiled. "I'm Nic's... Girlfriend. He owes me a lot of favors and I'm here to... Use one." You said. 

 

"Oh! Well, Worick and him are out on a job right now. I could tell Nic that you dropped by if you like." Alex offered. She never really pegged Nicolas as the relationship type. 

 

"That's alright. Actually, you could help me with the favor." You said. Alex looked a bit taken aback when you said that. 

 

"Alright... What can I help you with?"

 

-—–-–—-–—-–—------/----

 

"That job was such a pain in the ass. Who knew it'd be a dead end gig?" Worick complained loudly. Nic just nodded, not even bothering paying attention to Worick at this point. He sniffed the air, smelling something strange yet familiar. He put a hand on Worick's shoulder as they made it to their door. He had his other hand on the hilt of his sword. 

 

"What? What's wrong?" Worick asked his friend. Nicolas slowly opened the door, feeling as if something was on the other side. There were several foot stomps on the other side and Nic swung the door open. A bird came flying at his face, squawking. Nic moved his head and the bird flew past. It was a parrot. Nic squinted his eyes, knowing exactly what this was. 

 

"What? What the- our apartment!! It's a zoo!" Worick yelled. Nic went down the stairs to catch the parrot and brought it back up. 

 

"Nicolas!!" Worick yelled. "Where'd all these animals come from?!" He turned. Nic was standing in the doorway with the parrot on his shoulder. The parrot squawked loudly. Nic didn't do anything, knowing exactly what happened. 

 

"Alex!" Worick shouted. The girl ran in, flustered. 

 

"Worick! I didn't know she would have all these animals. I really just thought she was going to ask us to watch a cat or something." Alex said. 

 

"Was it an ugly little minx who doesn't know how to shut up?" Worick asked. Alex blinked. 

 

"Well..." Nic came up and slapped Worick on the back. It was safe to say you and Worick did not get along with each other. 

 

"Nic, what is this?" Worick asked. 

 

'I owed her.' Nicolas sighed. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"(Y/n) said she need us to pet sit for a day so her landlord doesn't suspect anything in her home." Alex spoke up. 

 

"Then she shouldn't have so many animals." There were two cats, three dogs, a parrot, a lizard, a snake and a rabbit. Nic shrugged. 

 

"If our landlord sees this, she'll kill us." Worick tried to get that idea into Nicolas's head. 

 

'I don't know about you, but I'm more afraid of my girlfriend.' Nic signed back. Worick sighed. 

 

"That's a valid point." He muttered. "Fine. We'll watch the pets, but they're all staying in your room." Nic shrugged again, not minding. All the animals liked him. 

 

\-------------

 

You came back the next day as promised. Although, you showed up near lunch time. You snuck in carefully, so Worick wouldn't see you right away. You went down to Nic's room, hearing the flutter of wings and scamper of feet. Smiling, you quietly went in the room. 

 

Nicolas was doing push-ups with a cat on his back. You sat down on a chair and watched for a few minutes before tapping the ground with your fist. He looked up, seeing you sitting there. Sitting up, he signed, 'Worick's not happy with the animals.' 

 

"Well, tell him that I'm getting them out quickly. And thanks for watching them. Means a lot." You smiled a little. 

 

'These are kinda nice to have around.' Nic signed, petting the cat that moved in his lap. The rabbit was laying on a pillow. 

 

"Thats sweet. I never expected you to be so good with animals." You giggled. Nic got up and stood over you. He pulled you up by the arms and kissed you. Most of his kisses were rough and animal like, but this one was soft. 

 

"Thanks." You breathed against his lips. Nic nodded, taking a step back. 

 

'Im keeping this one.' He signed, holding a black cat. 'Its name is Hell-Raiser, after you.'


	9. 9. Doug {Pros and Cons}

There were pros and cons of dating Doug. Pro: He was good at snuggling. Con: He was a blanket hog. Pro: He gave you piggyback rides. Con: He was a mercenary. Pro: He was good at sex. Con: He had a roommate. That was the worst one. 

 

Your hands were holding on to Doug's shoulders as you rocked your hips back and forth. A moan escaped your mouth as you let yourself drown in the ecstacy. Your shirt still covered your torso because you wanted this to be fast. "H-How. . . How long is your. . . roommate out?" You asked breathlessly as you let your hips roll one last time. 

 

"Don't know." Doug said, not even caring at this point. Galahad always came in at the most inopportune times when you came over to visit Doug. So, it had been his suggestion that you do a quicky before he got back. The only issue was, neither of you knew when that was. 

 

"Seriously? He didn't tell you?" You asked, surprised that Doug hadn't been paying any attention to that. 

 

"At the moment, I'm more concerned with the work at hand." Doug responded, giving a hard buck with his hips. You gasped at the sudden rush and gripped his shoulders harder. His arms wrapped around your waist tightly as he sat up to press himself close to you. His mouth latched on to yours and you met in a deep, deep kiss. Your hands moved up to tangle themselves in his dreads. Both of you were more focused on this sweet task than any other. The thought of Galahad walking in on you two again was mortifying, but Doug pressed forward and shoved the thoughts away. 

 

His hands groped at your free breasts under your t-shirt. You groaned, moving your hips some more as you only wanted to feel sweet release. Doug had the same thought as you could tell from how his hip movement grew less and less calculated. It was sparatic. Your moans heightened until you heard loud footsteps and laughter coming through the halls. You froze. 

 

"Shit, shit. It's Galahad." You whispered, pulling away from Doug a moment. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back. 

 

"Why now? I'm so close." Doug whined. You heard a loud knock on the door and Galahad yelling. 

 

"Doug! I know you're in!" Galahad called. You didn't know what to do other than get off of Doug and just lay next to him. Neither of you had pants on. Doug grunted as he felt your nice warmth leave him. Without another second to waste, Galahad burst in. 

 

"Oh, (Y/n). Didn't know you were in here." Galahad said, a bit surprised. "Did you sleep over?" He asked curiously.

 

"No. I was getting tired and thinking about a nap." You lied. Galahad looked over you two. 

 

"Sure." He said, smelling something fishy about the situation. "Doug, can you grab me a fresh shirt over there?" Galahad asked, pointing to the one on his bed. 

 

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Doug asked, not usually that sassy. Galahad rose a brow. 

 

"Are you two. . . together? Like. . . connected?" Galahad asked. You blushed heavily and put a hand over your face. "Ha! I knew it!" He laughed. 

 

"We are not connected!" Doug yelled, sitting up quickly. 

 

"Oh, yeah? Get up, then." Galahad challenged. 

 

"You want me to get up?" Doug said, moving the sheet and standing on his legs. You covered your eyes and looked away. Doug was naked from his waist down. Galahad was speechless as to something to say now. 

 

"If you don't mind, I have actual business to do." Doug said. Galahad nodded before leaving the room. You blinked. 

 

"Well, that was drastic." You muttered. 

 

"I know, but now we can return to our business." Doug smirked. 

 

"Sorry. The mood's gone." You shook your head. 

 

"Are you serious?!"


	10. 10. Colt {Scars}

All you could really remember was your last words before you were knocked out cold. You were helping Miles with the new issues going on when it happened. Worick and Striker fought and before long, Worick was thrown from the window. Your voice caught in your throat when that happened. When Striker turned on you, that's when you started to scream for help, for Worick to help you, for Miles to help you. For anyone to help you. The screaming became annoying to Striker and hit you over the head with his weapon. That's all you could remember. You didn't remember being dragged away, being drugged the first time you woke up, the beatings or when they stripped you of everything you had. That's what happened when you were Uranos Corsica's granddaughter and betrayed him. On a normal day, he would've killed you quickly, but since he had actually found you to be enjoyable he would let you live long enough to use you for his own purposes. 

 

You were locked in a small room, no windows, a small, uncomfortable bed and a bookcase. That was it. You were given three small meals a day and once every other day Uranos would visit the room and try to convince back as a spy, seeing how cozy you got with all the twilight supporters. You would cover yourself with the thin blanket and never talk back. Sometimes he hit you or beat you, but you refused to speak back. The only one you felt connected to was a boy that'd come in with your meals or ordered to clean you up. You grabbed one of the books off the shelf to read, seeing as there was nothing to do. You heard the lock on the door come undone and you quickly grabbed a blanket to cover your nakedness. Colt came in with a rag, robe and towel. You looked over. He scanned your face. There was a new bruise on your shoulder and your lip was split. He sat on the bed and handed you the robe. He already saw everything, but you still turned around to put it on. He took some cotton to start dabbing at your lip.

 

"Talk." Colt said quietly. He knew what had happened and needed you to want to actually live.

 

"No. I will never be a spy. I refuse to help anybody now." You said, wincing when he touched your bruise. 

 

"No. He'll scar you." Colt spoke again. He didn't speak on normal days or at all, but he would speak to you because otherwise you wouldn't speak back. You stared at him before pulling at his jacket. He quickly grabbed your hands forcefully to stop you. You winced again from the bruises on your wrist, but there was no way you'd let him know it hurt. 

 

"What's the difference, then. I've seen your scars. And you've seen mine." You spoke directly. "It's life." Before you could say anything more, a knife was held to your throat. 

 

"Tell Corsica that you'll be a spy. Tell him what you know." Colt said quietly, threateningly. Your fingers moved up slowly to push the knife away. He was strong, but you got your hand in the way and pushed at the sharp blade. Your hand bled and eventually Colt pulled it away. 

 

"Are you saying that to get me to save myself or because he ordered you to?" You asked seriously. Colt refused to answer. He unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off. You looked at the scars covering his arms and chest. He took your hand and started to wrap it. This time you had to bite your lip because of the pain. 

 

"You're an idiot." Colt said, tying it tightly. You winced. Your fingers moved slightly and traced the scars on his arm. Colt didn't move or do anything. He sat there and let you touch his skin. The skin layered in scars. He touched your cheek, where there was still a healing cut. You didn't move as he pulled your robe a bit to seethe scars that were on your chest and arms. There were a few on your legs. He felt those lightly as you had your hand on his arm. Your hand moved up to the one on his face. His hand stopped yours about there. 

 

"You don't know what you're doing." Colt spoke. You stared at his face. 

 

"And neither do you." You said back. No more words were said, but lips met each other and apathy turned to sympathy.


	11. 11. Hausen {Jobs}

It all started bitter and even ended bitter. But that didn’t stop you from making it bloom again for yourself. You were a new police officer on the force in Ergastulum. You were young and you were pretty, which was probably why your boss assigned you to work with the mob lords and mafia bosses around the city. That was your main task with everything. And that’s how Gina Paulkee got involved. She wanted information and you had that certain information. So, she sent Hausen to flirt with you and get the certain information that she needed for herself. And it worked. He was nice and you fell hard for him. What he didn’t expect, though, was that he’d fall for you aswell. He noticed this after the third or fourth “date” you went on. When he realized these new feelings he held for you, he had to tell you the truth of everything. He was scared to because of how you’d react to this new truth. So, he waited. He waited until after two months of dating, kisses and even after you had given yourselves to each other a few times. That's when he told you. And you didn't take it well. 

 

"How could you do this?! So, this was all a lie, then?! This didn't mean anything?!" You had screamed at him, being hurt when the truth had come out like that. 

 

"No, that's not it!" Hausen said. "It started out as a lie, but I couldn't help but fall for you. My feelings are real." He added, walking towards you. You backed up, not wanting to be close to him at all. 

 

"And how do I know you're not lying again, huh? Is this just a sick game you people play." You spat, trying as hard as you could not to crack your voice with this argument. Hausen was taken a back from your choice of words. 

 

"Do you mean twilight?" He asked calmly, now starting to consider what if you were against twilights, like many of the bosses you spoke to. "Do you not like the fact that I'm a twilight?" 

 

"What? Hell no! I couldn't care less if you were or weren't. You're Hausen, not "some twilight"!" You couldn't help but yell at him. "I just can't believe it was all a lie." You murmured. 

 

"It wasn't, though! I love you! My feelings were real." Hausen spoke up this time, watching you wipe the tears from your face. You looked up, frozen from what he just said. 

 

"What? How do I know you're not lying?" You asked, never hearing the words "I love you" from him before. It surprised you at the least. Hausen came towards you this time and cupped your face, kissing you. 

 

"I love you. That's that. That's the truth." Hausen said quietly. You felt a few tears come down your face as you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. Hausen held you to him, letting you let out your emotions. 

 

That was four months ago. Now you two were even stronger together than before. You weren't scared to admit to your co-workers that you were dating someone from the Paulklee guild and you loved him. Sometimes work got in the way of things, but that was life and you two were mature adults when that happened. You hated getting the call from Theo that he was hurt and Hausen hated it even more when he got the exact same call. But sometimes, those were just the type of days you were having. 

 

You ducked your head at the raining sound of gunfire coming from the opposite side of your car. Your partner lay dead by the head of the car, ten different bullet wounds making his body wet with blood. You kept low to the ground. The windows broke and glass shattered all over you. You grimaced as you felt a few pieces stick to your skin. You hated things like this. You were just doing a stroll when you saw some drug dealers messing with someone and decided to intervene. That led to where you were now. You held your gun close to you. When the gun fire halted, you quickly stood up and sent off a few shots yourself. You made a hit on a guy in the middle of his chest. The moment it took you to realize that was enough for another guy to shoot and hit you in the shoulder. You were blown back from getting hit and landed on several of the glass shards. You grunted from the pain in your arm, taking away from all the tiny cuts you were currently getting. The fire stopped and that scared you even more. You heard their footsteps coming towards the car. You tried reaching for your gun, but it was kicked away from your hand. You looked up, seeing the figures looming over your body. You tried kicking out, but were immediately hit afterwards. 

 

"Boss, her uniform says police force. What should we do about it?" The guy with his foot on your wrist asked. The man that stood more behind everyone else sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

 

"Do whatever you want with her, just make sure you cover it up." The man said, walking away. The group of men smirked and two grabbed you by the shoulders to move you. People walking by walked faster as to not witness anything. 

 

"Get off!" You yelled, kicking and hitting as best you could, ignoring your shoulder. You tried grabbing one of the men but a gun was shot off right beside your head. Everything went blurry and there was a loud ringing in your ears. You couldn't hear anything now. It all felt like it was happening to someone else at this point. You barely remember all that happened to you next. Just snippets and the rest was blank. 

 

You remembered screaming and people yelling next. Lights, pain. Darkness. 

 

"Gina?" Dr. Theo spoke on the phone. His jacket still had bloods all over it and he took his glasses off. 

 

"What?" Gina asked very bluntly, not enjoying the small talk from Theo. 

 

"I need you to forward a message over to Hausen." Theo rubbed the bridge of his nose. A sigh was heard on the other end of the line. 

 

"What the fuck did she do this time?"

 

The door slammed open to Theo's clinic. "Be more gentle with that door! I've had to fix it twice!" Theo said angrily, taking the safety of his building very seriously. 

 

"Where is she? What happened?" Hausen asked, out of breath from running so far in such little time. Theo sighed, leading him to the bed you were in. A bandage was wrapped around your head with stitches on your cheek. More bandages were wrapped around your shoulder, stomach and wrists. One of your legs had a cast on. 

 

"The bullet went right through her shoulder, thankfully." Theo said. "A concussion, sprained wrists, broken ankle, internal bleeding and lots of cuts. She was beat up really bad when they. . ." He trailed off. 

 

"When they what? What did they do?" Hausen asked, almost pushing Theo over. Theo sighed again. 

 

"When they raped her. Witnesses say it was four men who would beat her, then have her, beat her, then have her." Theo said. Hausen was quiet, sitting down on the chair beside your bed.

 

"Will she heal all right? Live?" Hausen asked. 

 

"Yes. She's going to have to stay here for a week or two and have a few weeks of physical therapy for her ankle, but I believe she'll be back to normal in a few months." Theo told him. 

 

"Has she woken up at all?" Hausen asked. 

 

"Once during surgery, but then she passed out." Theo looked at his chart. "She should wake soon. I'll leave you be." He walked away. 

 

After sitting there for thirty minutes, your eyes finally opened. You looked around the room, trying to sit up. "Don't." Hausen spoke, putting his hand on your good shoulder. You laid back down, too weak to argue. 

 

"I need to. . . leave." You murmured, wanting to get up from bed. You felt his hand again and knew it'd be too hard. 

 

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Hausen said. You were taken aback and didn't know how to respond, especially when you felt three small drops land on your face. "Why can't you just run for once?" He needed to keep his voice from cracking. "There's no shame in running!" He yelled. You looked up and even though it was blurry, you saw the tears coming from his eyes. 

 

"Love. . . you." A smile was on your lips as you fell back into unconsciousness. Hausen sighed, leaning back. It was going to be a long night.


	12. 12. Delico {Apologies}

There was just about only one rule in the relationship: Never question Delico's choice of employment. You knew he worked for a mafia boss and knew what came of that job. Delico didn't talk about work at home or with you. And you respected that wish. It was the least you could do for him. Killing people wasn't easy, well at least, under your standards anyway. That's what happened when you worked in a hospital. You worked to save people, but death was never a hard subject for you to understand. When Delico came to your place after work he seemed unreasonably stressed out. 

 

"Delico, what's the matter? You seem off tonight." You said as you sat next to him on your couch. 

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just a rough day at work." Delico said, rubbing his face with his hands. You placed an arm around him and gave him a hug. 

 

"Sorry. I know it can be rough." You said, which was an understatement. "I can't relate at all. I could make you some tea or hot chocolate." You offered, running a hand through his pale hair. Delico just shook his head. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you on his lap. 

 

"I just want you." He said, cupping your face in his hands. You felt his lips on yours and you knew he needed this more than anything. So, you gave him that night. A night filled with sinful pleasure and love between the two of you. You stopped counting how many times you screamed his name at six. Both of you fell into a hard sleep after that, yours more peaceful than his. 

 

When you woke up, no one was laying beside you. You groaned, sitting up. "Delico? You still here?" You called. You smiled when you heard him in the kitchen. 

 

"I made some breakfast, get up." Delico spoke. You smiled, putting on some clothes and leaving your room. The breakfast was nice. A little burnt on the edges, but good all the same. 

 

"Delico, you still look upset." You noticed, while you were doing the dishes. Delico shook his head. 

 

"I actually wanted to take you somewhere today." He spoke up. You rose a brow. 

 

"Oh, really? That sounds fun." You smiled. Delico grimaced. Fun wouldn't be the word he was looking for. 

 

"Alright. We can take our time, really." Delico said quickly. 

 

"No, it's fine. I'll get dressed." You said, leaving the room. Delico put his head in his hands. There was no way he could do this. But he had to do this. You came back in a few minutes. 

 

"Alright, let's go." You smiled. Delico got up and walked with you. It was a few blocks before he stopped right behind you. You were about to turn around, but then felt the point of a gun pressed into your back. 

 

"I'm sorry." Delico spoke softly. A chill ran down your spine when you realized what this was. "Please, just. . . Don't fight." He said. You went along as he practically pushed you into an alley. "Knees." He said. You lowered yourself onto your knees, feeling tears in your eyes. 

 

"Why are you doing this?" You asked, voice cracking. 

 

"I'm sorry. It's. . . it's just I was told. . . I'm sorry." Delico said. You rubbed your eyes, staring at the wall infront of you. 

 

"What? You can't even look me in the face when you do it?" You asked bitterly. Delico shook his head. 

 

"Please don't make me look." Delico whispered. "I can't. I'm sorry." He said. Before you could say more, the trigger was pulled. A loud shot was heard and your body hit the cement like a bag of rocks. The pool of blood started to form quicker than Delico ever remembered. He dropped the gun and hid his face in his hands. Monroe thought that Delico was faltering because of your influence in his life. So, the order came. Kill her or be disposed. He really did love you, but at what cost?


	13. 13. Nicolas Brown {Young}

You were only about thirteen years old at this point and very aware of the very large mansion up the street from where you resided. Sometimes you walked by it with an armful of flowers you picked from a very sparse patches of grass. You slept outside the town clinic most of the time or underneath the tattered blanket you kept with for safe keeping. You owned very little, even for an orphan. A blanket, a book and armfuls of flowers that you gave to the doctor at the clinic. 

 

 

There was something new that morning over at the mansion. Army men. Well, they looked like army men. And a boy. He was skinnier than you thought healthy with black hair. He looked rather dead inside and you couldn't help but to feel sad when you looked at him. You leaned against the fence, watching the armed guards. There was something off about them. The boy turned to look at you, noticing your figure out of the corner of his eye. And he stared at you, unblinking. That was until the lead officer cuffed him over the head and pushed him forehead. 

 

 

"Beat it!" The officer yelled at you when he noticed that you were what Nicholas was staring at. You jumped from being yelled at and ran off. But you didn't forget the boy. 

 

 

In truth, the officers scared you more than anything. If you walked by they yelled vulgar things are cursed at you. You thought that officers were supposed to be more. . . civilized. And you didn't like how you saw them treat the boy. After a week you realized there must've been something wrong with him. That was even assured when you met with Wallace. Every Thursday you waited in the tree by the fence and gave him a flower in return for food he snuck out of the kitchen. It was not a fair trade, but both of you thought it was fun to do. 

 

 

"So, what's the deal with all the guys around your house?" You asked, munching on the lemon cake that he brought out for you. 

 

 

"My father hired guards for around the house." Wallace sighed, taking out a cigarette. You cringed, hating the nasty habit he got himself in to. 

 

 

"Seriously? That kid didn't look anything like a soldier. He looked scrawny if anything." You shrugged, snacking on the cake. "Hey, got anything else?" You asked. Wallace handed up a sandwich. 

 

"Made it myself out of that kitchen." Wallace commented. You started to chow down on the sandwich.

 

"This is so delicious. Thank you." You said with your mouth full. 

 

"Sure thing. Oh, shit. Here he comes now." Wallace groaned. You looked over by the house and saw the boy running over. He looked very awkward, running with a sword and his oversized clothes. The boy stopped infront of Wallace, just standing there. 

 

"Still following me around. Give me a few minutes." Wallace said, rolling his eyes. The boy nodded slowly. 

 

"I can get you some more food in a couple days. Come back on Sunday and I got it." Wallace said. You nodded. The boy with him looked up, apparently not noticing how you blended in with the tree. His stare was something that sent a shiver down your spine. 

 

"See you later." You waved, climbing down from the tree. 

 

"Oh, by the way!" Wallace yelled. "His name's Nic." He told you. That made you smile. 

 

"Tell him my name once you get the chance." You said before running off. The following Sunday you came back to the mansion in hope of gaining some extra food. You sat on a lower hanging branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree. You looked up when you saw someone running over. It definitely wasn't Wallace. It was the boy you met a few days ago: Nic. 

 

He stood by the fence with a small package, looking up. He stared right at you before unwrapping it. 

 

"Uh. . . WaLlAce. . . WaNtEd mE. . . tO cOmE gIvE tHiS." The boy spoke. His voice was like someone scratching a wall. It was awful, but you found something endearing about it. You reached down. In the package was a sandwich and a very good one. You started eating it. 

 

"Thank you. You're a saint for this." You spoke, wiping your mouth. The boy was staring as you ate. He looked as equally hungry. You broke off half of the sandwich and offered it to the boy. He stared at you suspiciously before slowly taking it. 

 

"You look as hungry as I am. It's ok. Anything to help a friend in need." You smiled kindly. Nic looked at the food, then at you. 

 

"FrIeNd?" Nic asked, his voice as awful as before. 

 

"A friend of Wallace is a friend of mine. Oh! I should hold up my end of the deal." You said, handing a flower down to Nic. He took it as carefully as reluctantly as he took the food. He looked back up at you. 

 

"ThAnK yOu." Nicolas rasped. You couldn't tell if he smiled, but you guessed that he did. You were about to say something again when two of the soldiers came over and shoved Nicolas to the ground. 

 

"Where'd you get that food? The kid affords to keep you fed while we're eating soup." One of them said. You put a hand over your mouth, not believing this. The other guy grabbed the sandwich that had fallen. But that wasn't what Nicolas was trying to shield. It was the flower. A guy came closer and you jumped from the tree, trying to tackle him. You hit him hard, going to the ground. 

 

"Leave him alone! I was sharing my food, you idiot!" You pushed the guy, kicking him. You weren't strong compared to these guys, so you expected it once one knocked you off. 

 

"Get out of here, tramp." One said. You tried shoving him, but he just hit you back. You fell on the ground, holding the side of your face. You had never been hit like that. You were thrown back over the gate, left to clean yourself off. You grunted, watching Nicolas limp off, holding the flower. You sighed, deciding to leave it be. 

 

Nicolas didn't see you again. He liked you, though. He was hoping Wallace would make him give you food again. He liked the flower, too. It was sweet. He decided to follow Wallace over by the fence again. You weren't there. 

 

"I wonder where she is." Wallace muttered. Nicolas shrugged. He had to go out with the soldiers that day due to a dispute between the people in town. Nicolas had one job. 

 

To kill. He walked around, trying to find out where everyone was going. He made his way by a clinic, cutting someone down like a weed. Then he noticed the flowers. There were so many of them. He followed the trail of flowers. He wish he hadn't. Behind the clinic you were laying in a pool of your own blood. A deep wound in your heart. Nicolas stopped to stare. For some reason, he felt sad. He had only met you once, but you showed him such kindness. He started to grab the piles of your flowers and lay them around your body. Your eyes were open, so he closed them with his fingertips. You were the same age as him. He looked over you in sadness. He regretted now doing more.


	14. 14. Striker x Reader x Beretta {Prisoner}

You groaned, holding your bleeding arm as best you could. You gasped when you felt someone kick your side. "Get up." Striker said, watching you curl up into a ball on the ground. You got on your knees, coughing violently. Another kick went to your side and you fell back down. "I said get up. Are you trying to piss me off again?" He asked. You got to your knees faster this time, struggling to get to your feet. Striker grabbed you by the back of the neck. 

 

"As fun as Beretta is to fuck around with, you. . . You're so much more interesting. You resist. Now, that's fun." Striker said, holding you still. You moaned in agony, tears on the edge of your eyes. Everything hurt. "What? Are those tears? Are you in pain?" He asked teasingly. He let you go, letting you crumple to the floor. "What hurts, you fragile thing?" Striker asked. You were a normal and you didn't know why you were here. You had run into the Destroyer and dropped the packages you had to deliver. He was actually polite and helped you pick them up. You smiled, offering him a free meal because you worked at a restaurant. 

 

"You're very nice. It'd be happy to offer you some food. You look like you're new here." You said. "I shouldn't be so trusting, but you at least helped me pick my things up." You had smiled warmly. 

 

"Nice, huh? How sweet." Striker smiled. 

 

You shook as you kneeled on the ground. "You're just so innocent." Striker muttered, kneeling down in front of you. He held your face in his hands, looking over it. Your lip was cut and bleeding, so was your nose. You had a large bruise on the side of your face where he had hit you last. "Look at you. . . all beaten up." You shook, tears in your eyes. Striker wiped the blood off your face with his thumb. 

 

"You weren't like the other ones. You're just. . . an innocent person. It's strange. I want you to suffer, but I want to save you at the same time." Striker spoke. You looked into his eyes, scared. Striker watched your expression. He wiped a few of the tears before taking your lips with his. He kissed you, savoring the taste of your tears and blood. You couldn't resist any longer. The first time he kissed you, you bit his tongue. He didn't like that, so he actually scratched you. That probably stung the most. Worst than the time Beretta had tried clawing you. She hated you more than anything because Striker was interested in you. Striker pulled you closer to him, kissing your broken face. He let go of you, finally, pulling you up by your arm. 

 

"Go wash up. You look pathetic." Striker said, pushing you towards where the restrooms were. You limped from being kicked in the side. Washing your face always felt good. To get the blood off of yourself. You looked into the mirror, noticing the black haired lady behind you. 

 

"I don't want this." You said quietly. "Him. You can have him for all I care." You murmured, splashing water onto your face again. Beretta crossed her arms, watching you. Once your face had less blood on it, you turned around to face her. "You hate me."

 

"I wouldn't say I hate you." Beretta sighed, watching you carefully. 

 

"Then what? Everything confuses me. I don't understand anymore. Why am I here?" You asked, tears forming in your eyes again. Beretta took a step closer, making you move back. You flinched when Beretta cupped your face in her hand. 

 

"I wanted you." Beretta said. "You were supposed to be my toy, but he decided he wanted you for himself." Beretta smiled. You shivered, scared. Beretta leaned forward and placed her lips on your own. The kiss was different than the ones Striker forced on you. His were forced and rough most of the time, but Beretta's were actually soft. She pulled back before slapping you across the face. The action surprised you and you almost fell over. Your lip started bleeding again. 

 

"I like that." Beretta spoke, smiling. "You are mine, not his. Please keep in mind next time he tries to subdue you." She said. You nodded, feeling her hand on your face again. 

 

"I understand." You spoke softly. 

 

"Good." Beretta kissing your bleeding lips again.


	15. 15. Alex Benedetto {Experience}

"I-I. . . I think I have feelings for you. Like. . . more than this." Alex came out. You looked up at her, blinking almost boredly. 

 

"You think I don't know this? My fingers wouldn't be knuckle deep in you right now if you didn't have feelings for me." You said, smirking a bit. That was true, though. About a month ago Alex came to you, asking for some advice. It was strange advice. She had asked you how lesbian sex worked out. You were a bit taken a back by how she asked you that. And then you told her that you could show her up close. And that's how it all started. Whenever the men were out, you came to the place and showed Alex how it worked. And sometimes she'd come over to your apartment to experiment. You thought it was fun and a good excuse to see the woman on a regular basis. Although, after the "sessions" Alex started to realize that having sex with men wasn't as pleasing as when she was with you.

 

Alex looked over at your face. You were laying right beside her, but your three fingers were curving inside her. Your pants were the only thing still on and at this point you were just lifting her short dress. Alex had a blush on her face as she spoke with you. "So, does this mean you love me or something?" You asked, playfully wiggling your fingers. Alex took a deep inhale of breath. 

 

"I'm being serious. I think. . . I think I really like you." Alex spoke. You smiled a bit. 

 

"I know you're being serious. I'm just teasing. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have agreed to be doing this with you. It hurt at first because I thought you were straight and you'd never like me like that, but I'm glad this happened." You smiled, leaning back. You pulled your hand away, licking your fingers. Alex relaxed a bit. 

 

"So, you think the same?" Alex asked. You sat up, looking like you were thinking for a moment. 

 

"Yup. The same. You're too cute to give up. Besides, who wouldn't be in love with these?" You poked her boobs, teasingly. 

 

"(Y/n)!" Alex exclaimed, sitting up aswell. 

 

"Don't worry. I'm kidding. I like you for you." You smiled, kissing her lips. "Your strong, you know."

 

"Please, don't tease me." Alex said, crossing her legs. You sighed, wrapping an arm around the girl. 

 

"I'm not. I wouldn't be able to deal with what you go through and be sane at all. You're a strong woman for dealing with how you deal. I love you for it." You said, kissing her cheek. Alex leaned over and kissed your cheek as well. That made you smile, wrapping your arms around her. 

 

"You're not going to tell Worick, are you?" You asked out of the blue. 

 

"Oh, god no." Alex shook her head. You could only imagine what life would be like with Worick seeing the two of you as a couple. 

 

"Thanks. You're a real life saver, you know that?" You laughed. 

 

"Yeah. so are you." Alex, for the first time, planted a kiss on your lips.


	16. 16. Worick Arcangelo {Strip Tease}

"C'mon, Nick. It could be fun." Worick prodded his deaf friend. The two were in their twenties and Worick always wanted wanted to try some of the other brothels and strip clubs in other districts, see what some of the other girls were like. Nicolas shook his head, not wanting to be the ever looking eye that had to watch his friend get lap dances. 

 

"Why are you being such a sour puss? Look, I found a place not too far from here that allows twilights to come in. You know that's hard to find." Worick kept pushing. Nicolas looked at his contract holder, staring at him intensly. He gave a gruff sigh before agreeing to go with Worick. "Yes!" I knew you'd cave eventually. It's going to be so fun. Who knows, maybe you'll actually get laid." Worick teased. Nick grumbled, moving his hands around. 

 

'Aren't you like paid to see women naked?' Nick signed to his friend. Worick pouted in his usual way. 

 

"Sometimes it's more fun to pay a woman to do all the work than having to do it." Worick shrugged, pulling Nick along by his arm. The club was more dimly lit than the one he worked at. There were candles in a the corners and bright colored lights over the platform that the girls performed. It was interesting seeing the pink, purple and green lights shining down. There were men sitting in reclined seats and at the bar, getting drinks. Music was playing from speakers as a a set of twins danced on stage. Other women were around the men, giggling and talking. A few were leading guys to some of the back rooms for private entertainment. Nicolas immediately went to the bar, just wanting a drink instead of watching naked girls. 

 

Worick went to go find a seat upfront, grinning as he watched the girls. The song ended and he two left the stage. A new song came back on and two new girls came on to the stage. He was now interested, especially seeing the extraordinary cleavage being shown. It was hard to see through the long lashes they made you wear and the thick make-up. You wrapped your thighs around the pole and started the normal dance routine, glancing at your partner. She was always really into the dance and had strikingly long legs. She did not have a ton upfront, unlike you, but still moved well. You did not wear a top at all, just two stickers on your nipples and a pair tight shorts. You bent backwards and spun around as the song ended. Some mood music came on as you climbed down from stage. You noticed an attractive man up front and that he was staring right at you. Swaying your hips, you walked right up to him. 

 

"Hey, there, handsome." You purred, placing your hands on his shoulders. "Want a dance?" You asked, running your hands over his chest. Worick leaned back. 

 

"Sure, beautiful. Anything from you." He said. You straddled his waist, moving your chest by his face. Worick smirked, liking his view. 

 

"So, you're obviously not a regular. I'd remember your face." You said, running a hand through his hair. 

 

"And what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Worick asked, moving his hands to your hips. 

 

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I like my line of work." You smiled, rotating your hips. 

 

"I do, too. It's kinda similar to yours." Worick admitted as you flipped your hair back behind you. 

 

"Really. Then why'd you come all the way over here?" You asked, leaning back a bit.

 

"Because paying other people is much more fun." Worick leaned forward. 

 

"And how much are you willing to pay?" You whispered in his ear. Worick smirked. "You know, there is a back room for people who want. . . private attention." You said. Worick, looked up at your actual face this time. 

 

"I've been craving some private attention." Worick said. You got up, taking Worick's hand. You led him to one of the back rooms behind the stage. It had candle light, a pink tint and a round bed. Worick sat on the edge of the bed, watching you close the door. You went back over and kissed Worick's neck, running your hands over his chest and then pressing yours to it. He hummed in content, leaning back a little. Your hands rubbed his thighs and before you knew it he had pulled your hips against his. You giggled, unbuttoning the top part of his shirt. Your hand massaged his pelvic muscles, turning him on. At this point you could feel his growing erection. You smirked, kissing the corner of his lips before getting up. Worick stared at you in confusion. 

 

"Sorry. I'm only on that sort of stuff on Saturdays. Today is Thursday." You yawned. Worick's mouth dropped. 

 

"W-What?!"

 

"Don't worry, I can call another girl in for you. It was nice meeting you, though." You smiled, turning around. 

 

"Wait, but I want you." Worick said. You sighed. 

 

"Then come on Saturday." You said, leaving the room. Worick watched you leave and groaned. Now he had his own not so little problem to take care of.


	17. 17. Emilio Benedeto {Morning After}

You yawned, turning on to your stomach rather that your side. You realized the spot next to you was empty, so you sat up. You looked around and saw Emilio standing up and pulling his underwear on. 

 

"In a rush?" You asked, surprising him. You let the covers fall from your naked body. He looked over at you. 

 

"Striker might get mad if I'm not back soon. I did disappear for the night. . . a very fun night, I admit." Emilio blushed. 

 

"Striker. . . That was your boss, right?" You asked. "Tattoo on the shoulder?" 

 

"Yeah, that's him." Emilio nodded, finding his pants in a crumpled pile on the floor. 

 

"Are you sure you have to leave? I can make it worth your while." You smirked, sitting up on the bed and stretching your arms up in the air. Emilio's face was pink and he was trying very hard to keep his eyes on your face. 

 

"Are you trying to seduce me to stay here? I work for a mercenary group. You might get hurt being with me." Emilio said. 

 

"Yeah, right." You rolled your eyes. You crawled to the edge of the bed, wrapping your arms around Emilio's shoulders. Your hands rubbed at the knots in his back, pulling him over you like last night. 

 

"When was the last time you were actually relaxed before you met me?" You asked. Emilio was quiet, holding himself up over you. Your fingers started to twist and thread themselves through his dark hair. 

 

"C'mon. One more time before you go off and never see me again." You said, kissing his neck and collarbone. Emilio sighed, feeling your body touch his. He had missed this so much. He pulled your leg up around his waist and your body closer to his. With your foot you pulled his underwear back down to his knees. 

 

"I'd prefer not never seeing you again." Emelio said as the passion started all over again.


	18. 18. Gawain {Naps}

You hugged your pillow, burying your face into it. You didn't want to get up yet, even though it was about ten in the morning. You had patrol at ten thirty and would get yelled at if you were late. 

 

"I think I have to get up now." You muttered sleepily, lifting your head up. Gawain pulled you closer to his body, wrapping his arm around you. He rested his chin on your shoulder blade. His hand rubbed down your bare back. He wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. 

 

"No, you don't. You have another thirty minutes." Gawain said. He was always naturally tired and loved taking naps with you. The two of you were always hassled because people thought you were busy with each other with how much he slept over. Really, you had only done it once or twice, but he liked your presence in the same bed as him. You turned onto your back in bed, causing Gawain's head to fall against your chest. He kissed your collarbone before moving more on top of you to get comfortable. You wrapped your arm around him, feeling tired again. 

 

"Why do you have to snuggle like this. You're bigger than me." You sighed, closing your eyes. 

 

"You're a lot softer than I am. I like my pillows." Gawain smiled, rubbing his head against your breasts. You rolled your eyes, running your fingers through his hair. You both were growing tired again and fell asleep. 

 

Galahad looked at the clock. It read ten thirty five. You were late. He sighed, walking to where your room was. "You're late again-" Galahad started, but got quiet once he saw both you and Gawain holding each other under the blanket. Gawain was snoring quietly and your breathing was quiet and slow. Hausen and Galahad were the only ones who really knew that all you guys ever did was take naps with each other. Galahad sighed, seeing how peaceful you both looked. 

 

"Just this once." He whispered, leaving the room and making sure to shut the door carefully.


	19. 19. Striker {Nearly}

You promised Theo than capable to watch the clinic while he and Nina took a walk to deliver first aid to those hurt in the Destroyer attack. You were certain that everything would be ok. The hype was down now and all you really had to do was watch the boy that had been clinging to you ever since you got to the clinic. His name was Mikhail and he would start screaming if you left his bedside for more than a few minutes. You thought everything would be fine. You didn't think that someone would be looking for this kid. 

 

"If you don't mind, give me the kid back." Striker hissed, blocking you with his tonfas. There was no way out now. Mikhail couldn't walk because his ankle was broken and your arm just had a bullet taken out of it. You stood infront of the bed Mikhail was on. He was hiding underneath a blanket, not wanting to go back anymore. 

 

"Go away!" Mikhail yelled. "I want to stay with (Y/n)!" He said, coming out of the covered. You didn't think Mikhail had any fears other than abandonment. You tried to seem taller than this guy. He was bigger than you and you were certain he could dropkick you anytime. 

 

"God, you brat." Striker groaned. "Why am I even here?" He complained. Striker watched you carefully. You took a step to the left and Striker moved the left, too. He smirked, looking like he was having fun. He glanced at the bandage on your arm and grabbed at it. You moved to the right quickly, pulling Mikhail over with you. Striker didn't look very amused.   
"Hold still." He growled, grabbing your left arm. You gasped, crumpling to your knees. Blood started to drip down your arm and you bit your lip, holding back a scream. Your arm throbbed and burned. 

 

"Did that hurt? Fresh stitches?" Striker squeezed harder, making you scream out. 

 

"Stop that!" Mikhail screamed. 

 

"Interesting. My employer told me. . ." Striker squeezed again. ". . . That he shot a girl with a tattoo on her neck." He looked at the butterfly on yours. "Pretty. He said that I could have you all to myself if I wanted." You looked up at him, your eyes wet now. Your hand shook, trying to yank your arm away from him. 

 

"Fighting, are you?" Striker laughed, shoving you to the ground. You groaned, getting right back up and throwing yourself at him. You made him stumble back and hit the door way. He grunted, grabbing you by the arm and trying to shove you off. You bit his arm, pushing back against him. "You're strong, girl. I like it." Stroker smirked, hitting you across the face with the back of his hand. You collapsed on the floor, looking up. You saw two of everything and your head hurt. You could not see Mikhail. He must have run off to hide. 

 

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Striker said. You grinned, happy that the boy was smart enough. 

 

"I guess he wanted to play hide and seek. Sorry." You said, spitting on the floor. Striker kicked the table beside the bed. 

 

"That's fine. I'll just take you back instead. Not only will I get some good graces, but I'll get to play with you for a little bit." Striker grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and lifted you up. You struggled, your arm limp from blood loss. 

 

"Let go of me. . . I can fight you. Just let me walk on my own." You complained. 

 

"Can you ever shut up?" Striker complained. 

 

"I will when you let me go. I want to walk on my own." You said. Striker groaned, letting go of your shirt. You stumbled and Striker grabbed your arm. You hissed in pain. Striker moved his arm around your waist and grabbed your other arm. 

 

"Stay close, so people don't think I'm forcing you now." Striker whispered in your ear, pulling you right against his side. You cringed, making a face at him. 

 

"How sweet. Hey, as long as your keeping me on my feet, I'll be fine." You said, shifting your weight more on Striker. 

 

"Are you taking advantage of me?" Striker asked teasingly. 

 

"You're the one forcing me to come with you." You responded. 

 

"And why aren't you fighting?" Striker said, pinching your side. That made you stumble a bit. 

 

"Because I'd lose and I don't think useless fighting is how I want to go down. Besides, you didn't get Mikhail." You smirked. Striker pinched your side again, but harder. 

 

"What? You wanted to get kidnapped?" He scoffed, forcing you around a corner. 

 

"I like to call it. . . a distraction." You tried kicking his legs out, but Striker pushed you forward into a wall. You grunted, face against the concrete. He had your hands bent behind your back and his chest was pressed against your back. 

 

"Are you trying to die?" He whispered in your ear. 

 

"Maybe." You smiled. "What else is there for me to do?" Striker looked over your body and ran a finger over the tattoo on your neck. 

 

"Alright. I'm going to do whatever I want to you. But I won't kill you." Striker said. "I'll hurt you and make you wish you were dead. . ." He moved your hair over your shoulder. "But, I'll make sure to keep you alive." He put his lips against your neck. You shivered, trying to move your arms free. 

 

"Like I'll let you go this easily."


	20. 20. Gaiwain {Illiterate}

You were unbelievably embarrassed when members of the Paulklee Guild found out that you were illiterate. Lots of people in Ergastulum were illiterate, but you took it as a big blow to your pride. People referred to you as being a very smart and sane person, but this ripped that title away from you. Probably because you had faked reading for the longest time. It was a type of privilage that humans, non-twilights, indulged in because they could. Everyone knew and had small or large parts of themselves that resented the fact that they were different. 

 

You sat in the game room, cutting out pictures from a newspaper. You peered at the heading on the newspaper, trying to read it but it was too hard. You recognized the word "twilight" only because it was everywhere. You could not read it, only recognize it. 

 

"Whatcha doing?" Gawain sat down in front of you. You pursed your lips. 

 

"Nothing." You said stubbornly, putting the pictures in a pile on the table. You had cut out a few article titles, wanting to practice with them. Gawain glanced at the titles. 

 

" 'New clinical help'. . . 'Shrubbery for sale'. . . 'Buy one, get another girl half off'. . . '25 total Twilight deaths in the last day'." Gawain read, looking up at you. 

 

"I knew what they meant!" You said quickly, pulling them back. 

 

"I know you don't." Gawain said, quietly. You looked like someone had hit you. 

 

"I'm trying to learn." You muttered, putting the clips into your pockets. 

 

"I read." Gawain spoke up. "I could show you how." He said. You looked up when he said that. 

 

"You can teach me how to read?" You asked, eyes looking bright. Gawain tried to keep himself from blushing when he heard that. 

 

"Yeah. I can teach you." Gawain smiled. That was something that made you extremely happy. 

 

Everyday Gawain came to your room and taught you how to read. He started out by teaching you the alphabet and how to sound out each letter. That went on to little words and then big words. He taught you how to read the newspaper clippings you had cut out and kept under your mattress. 

 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Gawain asked, holding up a newspaper article. 

 

"Go ahead." You answered. 

 

"If you couldn't read until recently, how did you fake it beforehand?" Gawain asked. You looked down, face a bit red. 

 

"Usually when I read off papers, I was just repeating what someone had said before. Or I could recognize words, but that didn't mean I could read them." You said, rubbing your arm. 

 

"Well, now, you'll be able to read for real. I was thinking that you could pick out a book and we could start reading it for practice." Gawain suggested. You practically jumped up. 

 

"Can I borrow this for a moment?" You asked, reaching forward and holding Gawain's dogtags in your palm. Gawain took it off his neck. 

 

"Sure. Why?" Gawain asked, watching you run over to your bed. You lifted up the mattress and pulled out a red hardcover book. 

 

"I got this from my dad before he died." You said, opening up the book and sitting next to Gawain. You put the tag next to different lines in the table of contents. "The. . . Story. . . Off, I mean 'of'. . . Sir. . . Gawaine." You said. "We should read this." You said brightly. 

 

"The Knights of the Round Table." Gawain looked at the book, paging through it. "Are you sure you want to start with such a long book?" He asked. You nodded. 

 

"I'd like to. It could be fun. We can read five or six pages a day." You suggested. Gawain liked the excitement in your eyes, wanting to see that expression more often.

 

"Let's start. Read the first part. I'll help if you get stuck." Gawain told you. You scooted closer, touching shoulders with Gawain. His face felt hot when you brushed up against him. 

 

"Upon... A certain time... K-Kig... King! King Arthur, together with Queen...." You paused. 

 

"Guinevere." Gawain said. 

 

"Guinevere, thanks... And all of his Court were... Making pro... Progression thr-through that part of his king... Dom. Kingdom! Which was not very near Camelot." You finished the first sentence. 

 

"Good, good. Let's continue." Gawain said. 

 

This went on for another week as you worked to read. Somedays you only read two pages, but other days you could only read about four. Gawain liked hearing you read. At first it was shaky and very stuttery by how you read. Gawain was patient and never grew tired of you reading. He was getting comfortable with you. You sat on your bed and his arm around your shoulder, watching you read. Every time you read the name "Sir Gawaine", he felt a little pause in his heartbeat. You still got stuck on words and got frustrated often, but Gawain was good at calming you down. 

 

"So when eleven days. . . had passed, Sir Gawaine was wedded to that old woman in the chapel of the King's Court with great ceremony and pomp of-" Your reading was interrupted by Gawain kissing your lips. You almost dropped your book once you felt his lips on yours. He pulled away. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just I've wanted to-" You cut off Gawain with your lips this time. You set the book aside, putting your hand gently on his cheek. He blinked a few times, surprised that his feelings were returned. 

 

"You would say Sir Gawaine and I wanted you to say it to me." Gawain told you. 

 

"Sir Gawain, I was always saying it to you." You said quietly. Gawain leaned forward, kissing you gently. From that day on, that was the nickname you would call Gawain in the hallways and when you would spend time with him. Even when you became perfectly literate, you still read with him, seeing as Gawain liked your voice.


End file.
